


Soft Touch

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Jack loves Ianto as he is.





	Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, "The next time you pinch my fat, I'm going to punch you in the mouth." Ianto thinks he's getting pudgy and it makes him grumpy"

Ianto crept out of bed, trying not to awaken Jack, who lay sprawled contentedly on his side, and reached for his shirt. The covers rustled and he heard Jack emit a contented grunt as he awoke anyway, as if the man had a sixth sense. Ianto quickly shuffled the shirt on before Jack opened his eyes.

"Don't cover up so quickly, love, I was enjoying the view," Jack said, turning over on his back and folding his arms behind his head.

Ianto snorted derisively, looking down at his waist. He'd been visiting family over the holidays, and that meant endless parties and rafts of family cooking. He wasn't precisely David Beckham anyway, and he was sure he'd put on a kilo or so. "We're going to be late," he said, reaching for his pants.

Jack sat up and reached to slip an arm around Ianto's waist. "It's not that late, besides, I was enjoying the fact that there's more of you to love." He patted Ianto's gut affectionately. "It makes you more cuddly: there's no worse turn off than getting an armful of bones."

Ianto caught himself relaxing into Jack's arms, but the moment Jack pinches a roll of his flesh, he stiffens and slips out of his lover's embrace. "The next time you pinch my fat, I'm going to punch you in the mouth."

Incorrigible, Jack only lays back on the pillows, chuckling affectionately.


End file.
